guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Exhaustion
Exhaustion and the Elementalist Character Your site states "Dying or changing zones will remove all exhaustion. The only other method is the natural regeneration of 1 maximum energy per 3 seconds." When talking about exhaustion on the elementalist character. I have noticed that dying and reviving at a rez portal does not remove exhaustion. Your total does not change after you die but for 1/3sec regeneration. Is this somthing your site has wrong or is my Elementalist not behaving properly? Thanks, John. :Yeah, it was wrong. Zoning and waiting are the only ways. --Fyren 17:02, 7 December 2005 (UTC) Revert Note: Glyph of Energy stops the next spell from causing exhaustion. Glyph of Lesser Energy doesn't. --Qian Khan 09:45, 3 January 2006 (UTC) chapter 2 mesmer power! Mesmers are going to get a short-recharge hex that works like crystal haze! Not sure how useful for PvP (2 sec casting time, even using high fast-casting is not hard to interrupt), but all those Lv28 PvE monk bosses are going to die so hard! Finally a more elegant solution than echo-blackout. -PanSola 05:34, 10 January 2006 (UTC) :There was always a more elegant solution.. Power Block. :) --Karlos 06:40, 10 January 2006 (UTC) ::Takes some luck for me to hit that Orison of Healing ~_~", so I generally use Echo as my elite ::: I just tend to spam Diversion on healers. But then, my connection is laggy enough for me to not want to rely on Power Block. --JoDiamonds 08:34, 10 May 2006 (CDT) Calculation How does exhaustion work? Is it related to the energy cost of the spell or is it always the same amount? Is there some kind of formula to figure out how much exhaustion each spell do? :Read the first paragraph of "Effect" section. I think that is wrong, unless i am just totally ignorant of my energy. I find the exhaustion is related to the cost of the skill. I am not 100% sure but this is my personal exierence. It may cap at 10, for example if u use EQ or MS, but when i use Obsidian flame I am pretty sur ethe exhaustion is only 5. So unless it has cahnge din the last 2 weeks ignore what i say. ::all exhaustion is always 10, meteor shower and shock both cause 10 exhaustion. go the the isle of the nameless and cast a skill against the armors--Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 17:17, 8 August 2006 (CDT) Exhaustion Bug My friend and I have discovered a bug with exhaustion where if you are heavily exhausted, die and are resurrected, then use another skill that causes exhaustion, much of your exhaustion disappears. We have been exploiting this in alliance battles, where you are always resurrected quickly, with repeated uses of Ether Prodigy. Anyone else care to test this?--roofle 17:37, 19 July 2006 (CDT) Exaustion goes away on death - I think this is intended and the bug is that the energy bar does not properly update to reflect this. --Mysterial 16:27, 4 September 2006 (CDT) I cannot reproduce this supposed exhaustion bug at all. Death does clearly seem to *not* remove exhaustion. Tested on the Isle of the Nameless: Use Second Wind until being fully exhausted and get yourself killed. After being resurrected you still have full exhaustion -- energy skill won't work.Bonefish 19:56, 28 May 2007 (CDT) :Note the dates on those comments. --Kale Ironfist 20:07, 28 May 2007 (CDT) ::Changed page accordingly.Bonefish 22:01, 28 May 2007 (CDT) :::The page is wrong, death DOES remove exhaustion ::::Not been my experience just now in AB. --Jawn Sno 18:17, 9 August 2007 (CDT) It seems to me that death does not as I went though deep I went afk for a bit and that caused over-max exhaustion. I ended up dying so that I could open the door for team on the switches and then get UA rez. It seems that any res spell will not work on over exhausted people unless they don't give energy back to you. So Rebirth and Ressurection are some of the only rezzes that would work. Anyone know if this is intentional?Ultra Dagger 17:41, 30 August 2008 (UTC) :That was so weird. We were lucky someone had Rebirth tho XD --- -- (s)talkpage 18:20, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Question I have a quick question about exhaution. I read you gain the energy back at 1 per 3 seconds but would a energy giving skill power through exhaustion, or would it stop at the exhastion point. If so Second Wind woudl be an amazing skill.—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Devil17 (talk • ) 17:06, 8 August 2006 (CDT). ::it stops at the exhaustion point. anything above the exhaustion point is totally useless and cannot store energy. energy gaining spells like Blood Ritual and Blood is Power cannot diffuse exhaustion --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 17:14, 8 August 2006 (CDT) ::Yes, remember to treat exhaustion as a new energy maximum level. You obviously can't have more energy than your maximum.--Vortexsam 17:15, 8 August 2006 (CDT) Second wind Should second wind be added to things that involve exaustion in other ways? Blade 07:34, 12 September 2006 (CDT) :No, since as a source of exhaustion it's caused by yourself. --Fyren 15:02, 12 September 2006 (CDT) the skill shock expertise reduces the energy cost -but not exhaustion from shock(a non-spell skill) :/ Failure? If a spell that causes exhaustion fails (from mark of subversion, Shame, etc.) do you get exhaustion? (Ocelot never 19:46, 7 October 2006 (CDT)) exhaustion always occurs at the beginning of casting a spell- so you are still exhausted even if the spell fails, or you abort it. (except for the exhaustion of exhausting assault-which is caused by the interrupt) Hidden Energy -if you use a skill to gain energy above exhaustion(not regeneration) the energy is not actually lost unless you use another skill requiring energy (this is most notable with the second wind) -this allows you to abuse it by maintaining huge amounts of enchantments through the second wind (basically more abusable with ele primary, using energy storage and such to get the most exhaustion) -o test this, get an ele primary pvp character with energy boon or the second wind(both require factions) as well as a monk/assasin spell(s) you can maintain on 4 allies (mending is good-only requires a party of 4) maintain the 4 echantments, but make sure you have at least 5 energy cast energy boon or second wind untill your energy says it maxes out on your exhaustion allow your exhaustion to regenerate and watch your energy increase with it, with no pips of energy regeneration. voila-proof that the energy is not lost i was able to find this way, that the maximum number of enchantments you can maintain is enough to put your energy at -10 degeneration (max of 14 enchantments just using an ele primary with maxed out energy, mending, the second wind, and glyph of lesser energy) PvP Primer talk on Exhaustion Let me Quote: "For each point of Energy spent while casting an Exhausting spell, you gain 1 Exhaustion, which lowers your maximum available Energy by the same amount. For example, casting a 5 Energy Exhaustion spell lowers your maximum Energy by 5." Our information states, that Exhaustion always occurs in amounts of 10 energy, regardless of the spells cost. Is the premier wrong? Are we wrong? Is the game wrong? Is this a foresight of a change? Research please... — Poki#3 , 14:30, 21 February 2007 (CST) :The article is simply wrong... I've noticed other inaccuracies in the past, but not so glaring. Clearly Meteor Shower doesn't slap you with 25 points of exhaustion.--Fourth Horseman 15:26, 21 February 2007 (CST) Condition Why didnt they make exaustion a condition? Because it fits the category well and could also add it to the Isle of the Nameless and make a portion of your energy bar turn gray like the update for the health bar with deep wound, jsut a thought. - Chrisworld 23:52, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :Because then you could remove it with condition removal. --Fyren 23:56, 5 April 2007 (CDT) o.o true...... - Chrisworld 00:57, 7 April 2007 (CDT) Personally I think it wouldn't have to be a condition, simply display itself similar to how deep wound works. Actually closer to the icon showing how many minions you are controlling at the moment. Would be rather nice to no have the do the mental math to figure exactly how much exhaustion your currently suffering from. I mean after you add in while enchanted mods, different weapon sets, and on occasion simply forgetting how much max energy you currently have it can be rather annoying at times. Mainly for ether prodigy, but for simply knowing as well. 208.255.143.83 16:28, 10 April 2007 (CDT) :Exhaustion stacks. Conditions don't. Exhaustion wares of over time. Condition either are or are not. Exhaustion can't be cured by other means. Conditions can. Bottom line: Exhaustion wasn't, isn't and won't be a condition because it's too different from them. Besides, It's a balance trump card that prevents casting a lot of potentially very powerful spells. — Poki#3 , 17:25, 10 April 2007 (CDT) ::If exhaustion was a condition there'd be lots of emos with mending touch:).— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 18:48, 4 June 2007 (CDT) exhaustion is too strong it should not stack either, exhaustion is the reason why no one is using skills like chain/ride the lightning I think it should be a condition or recharge faster if no member of your group attacks or is attacked, to prevent too much downtime in PvE. Similar to Deep Wound Personally, I agree. Any votes? —♥May♥Wick♥ 19:34, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Keep # —♥May♥Wick♥ 19:34, 19 March 2008 (UTC) # [[User:Lann|Lann]] 20:15, 19 March 2008 (UTC) #:It's like dw for the caster, but it only prohibits and does not kill. [[User:Lann|Lann]] 20:15, 19 March 2008 (UTC) # (vote here) Remove # guigolum 19:40, 19 March 2008 (UTC) # Deep Wound revert Second 1RV breach, Warwick? Also DW and Exhaustion only have a similar appearance, exhaustion heals naturally while DW is a condition. -- 19:35, 19 March 2008 (UTC) :Org, you dont get he policy, as well, see above. 1RV means only revert once, and that was my first revert. —♥May♥Wick♥ 19:36, 19 March 2008 (UTC) ::http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Talk:Elite_Tome#Experience Ugh, do you even listen to yourself? -- 19:38, 19 March 2008 (UTC) :::Aside from everything else, exhaustion appears ingame exactly the same as Deep Wound in your health bar. They even act similiar way. So why not keep the note, it's all about appearance after all. J Striker 19:41, 19 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Exactly, and Org, I only reverted once, which is the policy. You just dont get it, and seem to be taking every oppertunity to try to pretend I'm breaking policies. —♥May♥Wick♥ 19:42, 19 March 2008 (UTC) :::::It's not about WHO reverts, it's about the article. I reverted once, you re-reverted. That is a breach of 1RV. Also, I don't pick on you, but this is the second time this happened. -- 19:44, 19 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::I'll go reread it, but I'm certain it applies to the person, not the article. —♥May♥Wick♥ 19:47, 19 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::Figured it out yet? -- 20:06, 19 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::It doesnt actually specifically say. I've always interpruted it as being you yourself, not the article. I'll go raise it on the talk page. —♥May♥Wick♥ 20:09, 19 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::It definitely applies to the person. 20:10, 19 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Thats what I thought.. —♥May♥Wick♥ 20:11, 19 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::It counts for an article rather than a person. The effects on the bar are similar (greyed out). Worth a note, but not like that, imo. --- -- (s)talkpage 20:11, 19 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Nowai, that's dumb. 20:13, 19 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::I have to agree with felix. —♥May♥Wick♥ 20:13, 19 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Leave it be, take it to the policy talk page, I don't mind. Just don't spam up this page with GW:1rv talk plix :) --- -- (s)talkpage 20:14, 19 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::(edit conflict) If it would apply to a person, a group can still start a revert war simply by having individual members make one revert each. Now that would be dumb. -- 20:15, 19 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::IMO it'd still be better if it applied to a person. That way if somone removes a note which is viable and useful, you can revert it back. But I've already raised this on the GW:1RV page. —♥May♥Wick♥ 20:16, 19 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Wikilawyering is bad. If people are being idiots, and having RV wars, tell them all to discuss it. Lord of all tyria 20:17, 19 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Neither of us were being idiots, we just had a difference of opinion. And we ARE discussing it now. —♥May♥Wick♥ 20:19, 19 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Persons like to argue more than discuss or debate. They are more inclined to argue than anything else, which usually leads to little to no progress. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 20:20, 19 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::More specifically, I'm seeing more aggressiveness from OrgX than anyone else (I have never seen this user). -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 20:22, 19 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::Aggresiveness in what? Reverting? Perhaps you're right, but at least I don't re-revert. -- 20:24, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Not at all like Deep Wound When a deep wound is applied to you, you lose 20% of your max health AND your current health also drops. When you suffer exhaustion, you lose 10 energy and your current energy remains unchanged, unless you had energy within 10 of your max when you gain exhaustion -- you'd lose the extra energy when the max drops. VERY big difference. :And your point anon is...? — Poki#3 , 12:58, 7 May 2008 (UTC) ::His point is at the top of the article, it compares it to deep wound, but i changed the wording so that it compares only the visual effects on the status bars, where it is similar.-- (Talk) ( ) 20:47, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Exhaustion regen can they just change the energy storage so we just have 2 energy for every attribute point and 5%(or lower) faster exaustion regen(for 1 attribute point each) those exaustion elites are just boring in long battles..i mean 50% faster regen maybe a bit overkill but 30 or 40% with 10 points in energy storage would be great --WoTU 00:40, 12 February 2009 (UTC)